1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ornamental devices, and more particularly, to a device for securing ornamentation to personal items.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable and fun for people to place ornamental elements on personal items such as clothing, accessories and housewares. One conventional way to accomplish this, is through the use of decorative pins. It is not always possible or desirable, however, to place a pin through a selected personal item. Other conventional methods include stitching or the use of adhesives, both of which have associated drawbacks.
Prior art systems also exist for securing ornamentation to an item through hook and loop fasteners, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,776,043 and 5,359,734.Other conventional systems teach to secure plates of ferrous material to the underside of a garment or in a pocket stitched within a garment, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,963.Such systems have several shortcomings, including being expensive to manufacture, being unattractive, and having low stability such that the magnetic emblem of the prior art may be easily knocked from the personal item.
Applicant therefore believes that it is possible and desirable to provide an improved system for securing ornamentation to a personal item. The present invention provides such a system.